


Squeaky Duck Shoes

by Reentjeh



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Captain America Steve Rogers, Dry Humping, Grocery Shopping, I just want them to live happily ever after, M/M, They are just an Adorable pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reentjeh/pseuds/Reentjeh
Summary: Bucky loves to wear his squeaky duck shoes, they are his favorite! Steve allows this behavior, after all it is kind of endearing to see his boyfriend being childlike happy over a pair of shoes. However, this behavior can only be tolerated in the comfort of their own home, Steve won’t ever allow Bucky to wear these shoes outside the house.Bucky acts as though he has never heard of such a thing.





	Squeaky Duck Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine send me a tumblr post about some squeaky duck shoes.... And the rest is history, I guess.  
> This was so much fun to write, I hope you guys like it as much as I do!
> 
> The story is set after the events of The Winter Soldier movie, with Civil War actually never happening. The difference from the movie is that Bucky ends up happily in Steve's arms instead of leaving him and going off on his own.

It had been a present for his birthday, and man was it a good one! Steve had never seen Bucky this delighted in years. Not since the 30’s, now he thinks about it, before the war started. Back when things were hard because it was the 1930’s and they didn’t have any money. Not like how everything is hard now, with Bucky trying to live with the consequences of his PTSD. Sometimes it seems like the only thing keeping Bucky happy is Steve and these squeaky shoes. He kept walking up and down the house trying to get them to make some noise, and every time he succeeded Bucky squeaked along with them out of pure joy.

They were called shoes by the woman who sold them to Steve, but they’re more like house slippers. They are shaped like ducks, with their faces on top and weren’t actually made to be worn outside. Which was fine by Steve. He wasn’t planning on letting Bucky out of the house with them anyway. A plan he had succeeded in thus far.

The shoes are about two years old. They don’t make their squeaky sound as much anymore and the fabric on top is starting to wear thin. Which is kind of a shame since Steve is emotionally tied to them. They still make Bucky as happy as a child on his birthday. 

“Shame the ducks aren’t as visible anymore.” He says to Bucky one morning.

“Yeah, sure is! They don’t squeak as much either.” Bucky sadly looks down at his feet, wiggling the noses together. 

“You want to go look for new ones?” 

“You think they still sell these? I’ve actually been searching for them on the internet, but I can’t find them. They’re already two years old, maybe they just don’t make them anymore?”

“Did you search for the brand or just ‘squeaky shoes’?” Steve knows his Bucky by now, usually his search-escapades on the internet are short lived and never have a happy ending. Bucky looks down at his shoes again. They make the squeaky sound and his face lights up immediately.

“Bucky?” Sometimes his boyfriend can be a real child when he wants to.

“Just squeaky shoes.” It’s barely a whisper, but one Steve can hear nonetheless. 

“Thought so. Let’s go search for the brand, they might still sell them where I bought these!” Bucky’s face lights up, he fetches the laptop from his desk and hands it to Steve.

“You work your magic, I’m gonna take a shower.” Bucky leaves immediately, occasionally squeaking where he goes.

 

It takes Steve a while to find them himself, so he gives Bucky the benefit of the doubt. They aren’t that easy to find after all. Steve eventually stumbles upon a store that still sells the old Duck Shoes.

“You sure you want the same ones?”

“Yes, I love the duckies! What else do they have anyway?” Bucky scoots over next to Steve and looks to the laptop screen. 

“They have cat shoes that meow, dog shoes that barf and bird shoes which tjirp.” Steve chuckles when he names the variations on Bucky’s old slippers. 

“And they still sell the ducks too?”

“Of course, that’s how I found them in the first place.” Steve looks at Bucky and plants a kiss on his lips. “I’ll get you the duckies as soon as possible.”

“Thank you.” Bucky pushes the laptop off Steve’s lap and places himself on the spot. He kisses Steve slowly, while placing his hands underneath Steve’s shirts.

Steve pushes Bucky back a little bit. “What’s this for?” He manages to squeeze in before he finds his tongue in a fight with Bucky’s.

He lets himself get overpowered by Bucky, slowly sliding down from the couch. They end up on the floor, Bucky hovering over Steve. Slowly trailing his mouth over Steve’s jawline towards his ear. Softly sucking on the earlobe he pushes Steve’s shirt up till his fingers find his boyfriends nipples.

“Ahh… Buck… Buck, please… Come on…. I gotta get… to work soon.” Steve pushes against Bucky’s chest, trying to get him into a sitting position.

“Come on Steve, we’ve got plenty of time.” Bucky whispers in Steve’s ear, making Steve shudder allover. Within a matter of seconds he’s full on hard and ready to go. Bucky always knows how to get him worked up in no time.

“You cheeky little bastard.”

“Oh, I love it when you talk dirty.” Bucky lets himself be pushed back now, knowing he won the fight.

Steve calls Bucky three weeks later when he’s done with work. 

“Hey Buck, I’m gonna go get us some groceries. Maybe you want to meet me at the store?”

“Why?” Bucky replies immediately. Steve had expected this. Although it’s been two and a half years since Bucky’s been back with Steve, Bucky is still experiencing some severe PTSD. He doesn’t like to come out of the comfort of their own home in fear of being recognized. Steve has learned the hard way that trying to explain that people won’t see the Winter Soldier in him, doesn’t help. 

Usually Steve leaves Bucky to fend for himself, only getting him out of the house when strictly necessary. Occasionally he tries to pry Bucky outside with goodies and it usually works. That’s exactly what he’s planning on doing today.

“I was thinking about getting your new slippers after the groceries, thought you might want to tag along?”

“Oh… Yeah sure! Let me get dressed, I’ll meet you in the store.” Bucky hangs up, leaving Steve satisfied with the promise of seeing his boyfriend in the next half hour.

In hope of getting some noise from him, Steve is checking his phone constantly. While walking through the store his mind is wondering what time Bucky will be there. So far, still no sign of his boyfriend. He looks back up to the section of groceries he standing in front of, do they need any pasta? 

A familiar squeaky sound wakes Steve up from contemplating, what the…? He turns around to see Bucky rounding the corner.

“There you are! Been crossing half the store finding you, we never eat pasta? What are you standing here for anyway?”

“I was trying to remember what’s in our cabinets, if we might need it.”

“Like I said, we never eat pasta, so don’t need this stuff.” Bucky pushes his lips to Steve quickly. “Hi!” He smiles up to Steve, obviously glad to see him. Steve looks a bit wary, obviously he’s happy to see Bucky, but what is he wearing on his feet?

“Are you seriously wearing your squeaky shoes?” Steve pushes Bucky back a little to see his feet. And of course he heard correctly, his ears haven’t let him down since the serum, there are Bucky’s old duck slippers. Worn and all. Squeaking wherever Bucky goes. “I thought we discussed this!”

Bucky senses Steve’s mood swing but chooses to ignore it. Usually a mad Steve messes up Bucky like nothing else. Normally he’s really strict about getting angry at Bucky. His PTSD gives him an exaggerated response to the slightest of changes in his boyfriend’s mood. They usually end up screaming and crying, not speaking for a week. Steve tries to avoid this at all costs, but bringing his squeaky slippers outside?!

Steve can’t begin to imagine why Bucky would even do this? For a person scared half to death about being recognized outside, wearing shoes that make noise when you walk seem like the worst idea ever. They’re bound to draw attention to the person wearing them, good or bad. Steve is already stressing about how to get Bucky calm again if he gets a bad reaction to his favorite slippers. The one other thing that keeps him happy, discarded as stupid by an outsider? Things can’t get any worse than that. 

“Well, I thought since I’m getting new ones I can start wearing these outside!” Bucky looks extremely happy while telling Steve this. He starts to think that this might work, since Bucky has walked through half the store in search of him and hasn’t yet gotten a bad remark on them. Of course they don’t squeak as much anymore. But then again, they still look like ducks, worn or not.

“I don’t know who you are but we are not together!” Steve replies earnestly to Bucky and directly turns to leave the ilse there in. “I hope you’ve got your wallet on you! Cause anything you choose to take along, I ain’t buying it!” Steve walks away, leaving a laughing Bucky behind. 

What a day to be living, hearing Bucky laugh outside the house at a Steve who’s angry?! Things couldn’t get any stranger than this. But then again, maybe they can.

 

Steve has already paid for everything and is waiting with his groceries outside. He’s been standing there for a good ten minutes, texting Bucky every single one of them.

**Steve: “Come on, I’m outside”**

**Bucky: “Thought you weren’t with me anymore?”**

**Steve: “You know I only said that to rile you up.”**

**Bucky: “Something you never do anymore… How should I know you didn’t mean it this time?”**

Darn it, Bucky has a point there. He’s way too scared to get a bad reaction from Bucky these days. The last two years Steve rarely teased Bucky with shitty comments. That used to be their way of communicating, before the war. It was a rare thing to hear a normal conversation between the boys, they loved to rile each other up all the time.

**Steve: “Well anyway, I’m outside now. Are you coming?”**

….

**Steve: “Are you seriously ignoring me?”**

…

“Jeez Steve! I’m right here, you can stop texting me now!” Steve jumps a bit in surprise, caught off-guard by Bucky who’s right in front of him, waving at some girl walking away.

“Who was that?”

“Someone who really liked my shoes and wanted to have a chat.” Bucky looks up at Steve, lowering his hand. “She was really nice, told me she might want to buy them for her kids. Of course I couldn’t help her with where we got ours, but I told her if she searched for squeaky shoes on the internet she might find them.”

“Yeah, ‘cause you did such a good job yourself when you were looking.”

“Jeez man, what’s up with you? Shouldn’t you be glad I’m having a good day here?” That one hits Steve right in the gut. He knows he should see this as improvement, but he’s just not feeling it.

“I’m sorry. I’m just tired. I wanted to surprise you with your new shoes and have some nice quality time!”

“Well, we’re gonna do that now aren’t we? Which way do we have to go?” Bucky seems determined to stay happy, getting Steve more optimistic.

“This way.” Steve grabs Bucky by the hand and drags him along. 

 

It’s only a few blocks to the store where they sell Bucky’s slippers, but the road seems to be getting longer and longer. The fact that Bucky’s old slippers seem to be making more sounds with every step they take is getting on Steve’s nerves fast.

“Geez! I thought these were broken? Why in God’s name are they squeaking so much?”

_ Squeak _

“You seriously need to get laid, you know that?” Bucky looks Steve straight in the eye.

_ Squeak _

“Yeah, well… It’s been a while, in my defense.”

_ Squeak _

“You were the one who had to leave for two weeks!”

_ Squeak _

“Yeah well, somebody’s got to pay for your new slippers!”

_ Squeak _

Bucky bumps his shoulders against Steve’s and they both erupt in thunderous laughter. They have to stop walking to catch their breath.

“Are you done being all mopey?” Bucky asks Steve semi-seriously, pricking with his fingers in Steve sides, making him squeak in response. “If all else fails, I’ll just go home and use you as my new squeaky slippers.”

“Stop that!” Steve is laughing so hard and trying to get away from Bucky’s fingers, he’s flailing all over the sidewalk. “We’re almost there anyway!”

“Oh good, I was starting to think we were walking in circles on purpose.” Steve just glares at Bucky in response. He’s finally stopped his attacks on Steve and the latter is able to walk normal again. 

“Here we go.” Steve opens the door of a little store with a small display showing some shoes. “In you go!” Steve has to pull on Bucky’s arm to get him in. 

“Are you sure this is the place?”

 

Eventually Bucky had tried on every pair of squeaky shoes the store had in his size. They only had three pair, so you’d think they would be done pretty quickly. But Steve’s baby-boy had decided that he wanted to try on every pair at least three times. Just to bother his boyfriend of course, ‘cause they went home with the duckies all the same.

“I’m really glad you like them.”

“Yeah, me too! They’re a bit different from the older ones. But they squeak more, so I couldn’t be more happy!” Bucky is smiling like that little child again. A pair of squeaky shoes on his feet and a pair under his arm. He refused to let Steve carry them. “No, you carry the groceries! My squeaky shoes are mine.”

“I love you, little child.”

“I’m only a child if you want me to be.” Bucky grins at Steve, bumping their shoulders together. 

“Ugh, please stop. That’s just disgusting.” While Steve opens the door to their apartment he can hear Bucky smirking behind him.

“So I should just stick to talking dirty then?”

**Author's Note:**

> A big shoutout to my sister who beta'd this for me!


End file.
